Riruka Returns
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: The start to my new "Ichigo's Human Harem" series. Ichigo finds Riruka passed out while in town, so he takes her to the 'Black Crescent'. There, she meets Ichigo's harem, including her former rival Rukia Kuchiki. Rated T for mild language. IchiHarem.


**I hope I'm finally out of this dry spell for **_**Bleach**_** one-shots because it was a pain in the ass thinking about which human girl could be used to start off the spinoff/sequel Ichigo's Human Harem series. I've finally decided on a certain redheaded Fullbringer. If you don't think Riruka is a human, remember that Fullbringers are humans with hollow-based powers like her, Ichigo, and Chad.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns **_**Bleach**_**, not me.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Zanpakuto"_

"_**Hollow"**_

"_**Name of Place"**_

**Riruka Returns**

Ichigo Kurosaki is known as many things throughout Karakura Town and the Soul Society: chick magnet, king of a harem, High School delinquent (well, College now), owner of the _**Black Crescent**_, a hybrid (mix between a Soul Reaper and a Quincy, but with Hollow powers as well), and the most famous one between both worlds: the Substitute Soul Reaper. His hideout now serves as his home once he moved out after graduating High School. The only humans who know about the place are his childhood friend Tatsuki Arisawa, his best friend Sado Yasutora A.K.A. Chad, and his sisters Yuzu and Karin. He can't exactly stand the thought of his dad Isshin paying him a visit, so he just visits the _**Kurosaki Clinic**_when he gets the chance. He lives there with his girlfriends Soifon, Yoruichi Shihoin, Rukia Kuchiki, and Rangiku Matsumoto whenever they visit the human world. Consider it the girls' second home.

Right now, Ichigo is scouting around Karakura for any Hollow activity. No hollow alerts came from Squad 12 or the _**Urahara Shoten,**_ but he figured he would check for himself. His time with his Hollow had given him the ability to pick up any Hollow-based spiritual pressure. Obtaining Zangetsu's true Shikai only increased that potential. He sensed for any Hollow activity through their spiritual pressure. _'Let's see…there's Chad at his house…Orihime making something weird as usual _**(A/N: Another Fullbringer requirement is something that the Fullbringer treasures. I figured that, for Orihime, it was the hairpins that Sora gave her)**_…what the – I'm picking something up…feels familiar. I'll have to check it out and be quick! Rukia and Yoruichi are gonna have my ass if I'm late for dinner, and I don't mean in a good way,'_ Ichigo thought as he Flash Stepped toward the familiar source.

Once he got to the spot where he sensed the spiritual pressure, he began looking around until he saw a redhead with pigtails lying unconscious on the ground. Ichigo turned her over and immediately recognized her as Riruka Dokugamine, the spoiled, impatient brat at Xcution. _'Oh man, Riruka. It looks like I had better take you back to my place,'_ he thought. He picked her up and carried her over to the _**Black Crescent**_, where Yoruichi, Soifon, and Rukia were almost done setting up dinner. "Rukia, Yoruichi, Soifon, I'm home!" he said.

"ICHIGO!" all three girls yelled excitedly. He greeted each one of them with a kiss on the lips.

"You got home just in time for dinner, Ichigo. Maybe later, we'll treat you to a little action tonight," said Yoruichi. Rukia and Soifon looked over on the couch and saw Riruka covered in a blanket. Soifon didn't recognize her, but knew that Rukia did as she saw her smiling.

"Rukia, who is that person that Ichigo brought home?" This caught Yoruichi's attention. She looked over her shoulder and immediately had the same look as Rukia.

"Yoruichi, Soifon, meet Riruka Dokugamine. She is the Fullbringer I was looking for," said Ichigo. Soifon decided to take a closer look at her, seeing as how she never seen her before. Once she got finished, she then turned to Ichigo with a smirk on her face.

"So this is the little redhead who had a crush on you, am I right, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's her. The Fullbring training was a real pain in the ass and her 'Dollhouse' ability didn't help any."

"You said it. If you recall right, Ichigo, I had to fight her while you and Uryu were fighting Ginjo," said Rukia, before they heard Riruka begin to stir. She opened up one eye and immediately recognized two of the other four people in the room.

"Ichigo? Rukia? What's going on here?" she asked. She then saw Soifon and Yoruichi. "Who are they?"

"It's a long story, Riruka," said Ichigo. Riruka blushed madly when she heard Ichigo talk. Tears also began welling up in her eyes.

"Y-You remembered my name? But I thought you would forget me and the others." She began to cry, only to have Ichigo and Yoruichi comfort her.

"There, there, Riruka. Don't cry. I'm sure Yukio and Jackie are just fine. Ginjo and Tsukishima may be gone, but you still have us. And if you still need another Fullbringer to open up to, I can have Chad come over," said Ichigo, trying to reassure the poor girl that she still has friends. It seemed to have worked as she hugged the Substitute Soul Reaper upon hearing that. Even though she wasn't too fond of Chad on account of his quiet personality, she still knew that he was Ichigo's best friend. As for Rukia, she smiled on the outside, but was still quite uncomfortable with Riruka hugging Ichigo in front of her. Hell, she was uncomfortable with her simply being here, seeing as how she fought her.

"And don't forget Orihime. She's been your friend during Ichigo's Fullbringer training," said Yoruichi.

"H-How did you know that, Miss…," said Riruka before remembering that she didn't know Yoruichi's name.

"Yoruichi. Do you have anywhere you can stay, Riruka?"

"No, not really. I just got back here. I'm mainly here to remember the good times I've had with my…well, allies," she said, not knowing that Ichigo was trying to be her friend, not just her ally.

"I hate to say this, and I think Lieutenant Kuchiki will agree with me on that, but how about you stay here? Ichigo made some extra rooms for guests who are sleeping over," said Soifon. Like Rukia, she was jealous of Riruka stealing a hug from Ichigo. Ever since she helped him fix Isshin's truck and they kicked his and Omaeda's asses to New York City, she has loved him as much as she idolized Yoruichi, and that's saying a lot.

Later that night, Riruka woke up drenched in sweat. She had a nightmare that kept her awake, so she went outside and sat on the roof. While she was looking in the sky, she saw the stars and smiled. She knew that stars can be very soothing simply by looking at them. "What are you doing up so late?" she heard Ichigo as he climbed on top of the roof.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad nightmare, so I came up here to clear my head. I'm glad you're here, because I have a question, Ichigo."

"Shoot."

"Are you…are you in a relationship with Rukia or any of the other two?" Ichigo chuckled at this.

"Actually, Riruka, I'm the center of a harem consisting of Rukia, Soifon, and Yoruichi, in addition to Rangiku Matsumoto, who is the Squad 10 Lieutenant. She's not here right now because her captain has her doing extra paperwork. Her captain is Toshiro Hitsugaya, the kid who froze Yukio into place," Ichigo explained, earning a full-hearted laugh from the Fullbringer.

"You have to admit that he did have it coming. Yukio always got on my nerves." She then calmed down. "I have another question to ask, Ichigo."

"Ask away."

"Can…can I be in this harem?"

"Only if it's alright with the others."

"And it is, Ichigo." They turned around and saw Ichigo's three lovers behind them, Yoruichi donning her usual Cheshire cat grin. "The one condition is that you two kiss each other."

Riruka reached for his shoulder, but she was nervous to go through with it. Ichigo saw what she was doing, so he pulled her into him and kissed her. It lasted for 45 seconds (not as long as Ichigo's usual time) before Riruka needed air. They both were reluctant, but they broke apart.

"Congratulations, Riruka. You are now a part of the whole harem."

"Thank you, Ichigo and Miss Yoruichi."

"No problem, kiddo."

THE END

**A little off topic here, but I've got a Country Rap song in my head that I'm trying to learn the lyrics to. The song is called "Country Folks" by a guy named Bubba Sparxxx. Anyways, that is my IchiRiru fic, readers. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
